You'll Be Mine
by Chiraeru
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke berusaha menaklukan seorang gadis yang telah menjadi seorang Fujoshi. Berhasilkah ia?  SasuFemNaru, little bit sho-ai untuk menunjang jalannya cerita.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai inside untuk menunjang cerita**

Matahari mulai menampakkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit dan menampilkan langit yang biru setelah terlelap dalam kelamnya malam. Disalah satu sudut taman belakang sekolah _Konoha High School_, terlihatlah lima orang gadis tengah berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil dibawah salah satu pohon besar ditaman itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk datang lebih awal dari murid lainnya. Mereka berkumpul bukan untuk bermeditasi atau belajar bersama. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, kelompok gadis yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai _Fuhikogo_ atau _Fujoshi Konoha High School_, tengah melihat berlembar-lembar foto yang telah mereka kumpulkan sebelumnya.

"Eh, te-ternyata Ne-Neji-nii _agresif_ juga de-dengan Gaara-kun. A-aku tak sanggup melihatnya," ujar seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan mata lavender tak berpupil yang menjadi anggota ketiga dan menjadikannya adik kecil dalam Fuhikogo.

"Ugh, Shikamaru sudah mulai ketahap yang lebih serius sekarang. Lihat saja bagaimana tangannya yang tak bisa diam saat mencium Kiba," ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua dan merupakan anggota Fuhikogo kedua.

"Nyeh, kasihan Kabuto-_sensei_, masa bercumbu dengan Orochimaru-_sensei_ juga harus ditemani manda. Tapi ga apa-apa, Kabuto-_sensei_ terlihat manis saat ketakutan, kyaa~" teriak seorang gadis yang mememiliki rambut panjang yang diikat tinggi dan merupakan anggota Fuhikogo pertama.

"Ugyaa~ wajah Iruka-s_ensei_ benar-benar memerah, padahal Kakashi-_sensei _baru saja melumat bibirnya, bagaimana kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah melakukan 'itu' dengannya, kyaa~ pasti _kawai_," teriak gadis berambut merah jambu yang merupakan wakil dari Fuhikogo.

"Hhihi.. ternyata Dei-_nii_ lucu juga kalo jadi _uke_, ternyata dia tipe _uke _penurut kalau sama Itachi-_nii_, dan jadi _seme_ yang kejam jika dengan Saso-_nii_. Kyaa~ aku makin sayang padamu, Dei-nii. Hihihi," ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua dengan mata _sapphire_ dan tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya sambil memeluk foto yang ada ditangannya dan merupakan ketua dari Fuhikogo.

Ya, seperti itulah kegiatan rutin mereka setiap pagi. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa mereka harus melakukannya sepagi itu. Jawabannya karena memang hanya pada saat pagi hari mereka bisa bebas untuk berteriak dan saling bertukar foto, film maupun majalah sho-ai yang mereka punya. Jika saja tak ada ketua OSIS yang akan mengambil barang-barang milik mereka yang berbau sho-ai, mungkin mereka tak akan berkumpul sepagi ini. Dan kenapa mereka tak melakukannya sepulang sekolah? Itu karena, pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk berburu hal-hal yang berbau sho-ai, karena dua hal tersebut, maka dipilihlah waktu yang tepat untuk mereka berkumpul, dan waktu itu adalah setiap pagi saat belum ada seorang pun murid yang datang.

Namun kesenangan mereka terusik dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sangat mereka hindari, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ketua OSIS. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih dan rambut _raven_ yang melawan gravitasi serta mata sekelam malam. Dengan cepat, tangan putih itu merampas foto-foto yang ada dalam genggaman kelima gadis itu dan membuat mereka terkejut.

"Hmm.., mana lagi yang lainnya?" tanyanya sambil memberikan _death glare_ kearah Fuhikogo itu. Naruto yang tak terima kesenangannya terganggu, terlihat sangat kesal. Gadis berkulit _tan_ itu mulai berdiri diikuti oleh teman-temannya dan menatap tajam pemuda berambut _raven_ dihadapannya yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Kembalikan itu padaku," ujar Naruto dingin sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"Heh, dikembalikan? Kau tahu, kau sudah mengganggu privasi orang lain dengan mengambil foto mereka diam-diam, dan itu tak bisa dibiarkan, Dobe," ujar pemuda berambut _raven_ yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada mata _sapphire_ dihadapannya.

"Heh, itu semua bukan urusanmu, _Teme_. Toh, aku tak mengambil fotomu. Jadi, kembalikan foto itu sekarang," direbutnya foto yang ada digenggaman Uchiha bungsu itu. Namun, tangannya kalah cepat dengan Sasuke, karena pemuda itu langsung menaikkan tangannya saat tangan _tan _itu mencoba merebut foto-foto itu.

"Kau memang tak mengambil fotoku, tapi kau telah mengambil foto _aniki_ku. Dan kau," tangannya kini memposisikan sebuah korek dibawah foto-foto itu, "masih tanggung jawabku sebagai ketua OSIS," –cetek- korek api itu kini telah menyala, "dan tak ada yang bisa membuat onar selama aku menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah ini," kini foto-foto itu benar-benar dibakar olehnya tepat didepan wajah Naruto yang kini telah benar-benar kesal, terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya.

"Kalian berlima akan mendapat hukuman dariku saat istirahat," ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan mereka yang masih terpaku.

XOXOXOXOXO

Setelah kejadian itu, para Fuhikogo langsung memasuki kelas mereka yang terletak dilantai dua gedung _Konoha High School_ dengan diam.

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana Naru-_chan_?"

"Iya, Naru. Kita harus bagaimana, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana seorang Sasuke meberikan hukuman bagi orang-orang yang melanggar kata-katanya," ujar Tenten.

"Iya, Tenten benar. Apa kau ingat bagaimana Sasuke menghukum Chouji ketika dia makan pada saat rapat OSIS berlangsung?" tanya Ino.

Masih sangat segar dalam ingatan mereka bagaimana keadaan Chouji saat Sasuke menghukumnya berlari sebanyak lima puluh kali memutari halaman sekolah yang tak dapat dibilang kecil.

Tubuh gempal itu bermandikan peluh dan kotor serta luka-luka menghisi tubuhnya karena terjatuh dan sempat dilarikan ke RS terdekat karena sulit bernapas dan membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan selama beberapa hari akibat trauma yang ditorehkan oleh sang ketua OSIS. Setelah kejadian itu, tak ada lagi yang melanggarkan peraturannya. Bahkan, Fuhikogo yang diketuai oleh Naruto pun menghindari terlibat masalah dengan sang ketua OSIS. Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Naruto yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk keluar dari masalah ini hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas tangan yang dilipat diatas meja. Bagaimanapun, terbentuknya Fuhikogo dan jam pertemuan mereka adalah usulannya, dan dia tak ingin jika teman-temannya terlibat masalah besar karena kecerobohannya dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Hei, sudah, jangan memojokkan Naruto seperti itu, kita melakukannya sama-sama. Jadi, jika kita harus menerima hukuman tersebut, kita lakukan sama-sama juga," bela Sakura.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, apa kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada kita. Aku tak ingin jika dia merusak wajah atau bagian tubuhku yang lain dan aku harus masuk rumah sakit dan menanggung malu setelahnya," ujar Ino yang diiyakan oleh Tenten.

"Ta-tapi, Sakura-chan benar, ki-kita harus menanggungnya bersama-sama ka-karena kita berlima adalah teman."

"Ta-"

"Sudah, kalian tenang saja. Kalian tak akan dihukum olehnya," ujar Naruto kemudian bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

XOXOXOXOXO

Brak

"Ada apa?" tanya sosok pemuda yang kini melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil bersender dikursinya.

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu."

Pemuda berambut raven itu kini mencondongkan badannya kedepan dan meletakkan tangannya yang terkatup diatas meja sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kesepakatan, heh? Katakan."

Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam, gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu mulai berkata, "aku terima segala hukumanmu, asalkan kau membebaskan hukuman untuk teman-temanku."

"Waw, menyenangkan sekali menjadi temanmu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Teme. Sudah jawab saja, apa kesepakatannya."

"_Well_, berhubung anggotamu ada lima orang. Jadi, kau harus melakukan enam hukuman dariku."

"Hei, kenapa jadi enam?" tanya Naruto tak terima.

"Tujuh, karena kau membantah."

"Ta-"

"Delapan."

"Gah, baiklah. Terserah padamu, Teme."

Naruto yang merasa dipermainkan, tak mau lebih jauh terjerat oleh permainannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS itu.

"Jangan lupa, hukuman pertamamu saat istirahat nanti, Dobe."

Langkah yang sempat terhenti itu kembali melangkah setelah mendengar perkataan sang ketua OSIS.

"Kau masuk perangkapku, _Dobe_. Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu berhenti menjadi _fujosh_i dan menjadikanmu milikku." Senyum tipis pun terukir dibibirnya.

**TBC**

Hai..minna.. chira balik lagi dengan fic baru. Chira tahu masih ada dua cerita yang belum diselesaikan dan masih ada dua fic yang mau chira buat sekuelnya, tapi entah kenapa cerita ini terus berputar dikepala chira setelah mendengar cerita dari salah seorang kizuna

Gomen kalau ceritanya aneh m(_ _)m

**Bersedia meriview atau memberi saran?**

**~RnR please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai untuk menunjang jalannya cerita**

Koridor _Konoha High School_ mulai terlihat lengang dan sepi. Bukan karena murid-murid telah pulang, melainkan mereka tengah sibuk belajar di kelas masing-masing, begitu pula dengan kelas 2B, kelas para Fuhikogo berada.

"Hei, kok Naruto belum balik juga, ya?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang duduk disebelahnya dengan berbisik yang hanya dijawab dengan mengendikkan bahunya.

Sakura yang tak puas dengan jawaban Ino, mencoba bertanya kepada Tenten yang duduk didepannya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk punggungnya, gadis bercepol dua itu pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu dimana Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan berbisik.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Tenten dengan berbisik juga.

"A-apa Naruto sedang di-hukum Sasuke?" tanya Hinata yang sukses membuat keduanya menolehkan kepala mereka kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sepertinya tak mungkin, selama ini Sasuke tak pernah menghukum seseorang pada saat jam pelajaran. Mungkin dia sekarang sedang berada ditempat kesukaanya," timpal Ino.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

"Aww," rintih mereka bersamaan saat sebatang kapur menimpa kepala mereka atau lebih tepatnya dilempar oleh pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih dan menggunakan masker yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kita sedang belajar, nona-nona. Jika kalian ingin mengobrol, silahkan lakukan diluar kelas."

"Maaf _sensei_," ujar mereka bersamaan.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Ceklek

Hembusan angin langsung menyambutnya dan membuat helai-helai ravennya terbang searah hembusan angin. Langkah ringannya mulai menapaki lantai tak berkeramik. Diteguknya air dalam botol kemasan yang dibawanya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah terlelap dibawah bayangan tempat penampungan air untuk melindunginya dari sinar matahari. Didekatinya sosok tersebut dengan seringaian tersungging dibibirnya. Sebuah rencana untuk mengerjainya pun hadir dikepalanya, dengan perlahan dituangnya air dalam botol kemasan yang sudah tinggal setengah itu kewajah gadis berkulit tan yang tengah terlelap.

"Engh.. phuaahh..hhh…"

"Sembilan hukuman untukmu," ujar pemuda bermata onyx itu tanpa dosa. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan atap.

"Hei, kau sudah menyiramku dan sekarang kau malah menambahkan hukumanku. Hei, aku sedang bicara denganmu. Hei, jangan pergi! Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku!" Merasa diabaikan, Naruto pun langsung bangkit dan mengejar sang ketua OSIS. Karena terlalu bersemangatnya dia untuk mengejar Sasuke, gadis dengan rambut diikat dua itu tak menyadari jika sang ketua OSIS berjalan tak jauh darinya, sehingga tak sengaja dia menabraknya dan membuat sang OSIS lepas kendali dan terjatuh dari tangga bersama dengan Naruto.

Bruk

Bruk

Brak

Bruk

_Onyx_ bertemu _sapphire_.

Untuk beberapa menit tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing hingga Uchiha bungsu itu tersadar akan posisi mereka yang bisa disalah artikan.

"Kau, sepuluh hukuman dariku. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat bangun dari atas tubuhku sebelum aku menambah hukumanmu lagi," ujarnya datar.

"Eh~ apa kau bilang? Sepuluh hukuman? Memangnya aku berbuat kesalahan apa lagi?" tanyanya denga tetap berada diatas tubuh sang Uchiha dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu didada bidangnya.

"Membolos dan membuatku terjatuh, sudah jelas? Sekarang menyingkir dari tubuhku, _Dobe_!"

"Membolos? Kau juga membolos, kenapa hanya aku yang mendapat hukuman? Dan salahmu sendiri kenapa tak berpegangan. Jangan hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain, _Teme_!"

"Aku tidak membolos, tapi kepala sekolah yang memanggilku. Jika kau mau protes, silahkan protes padanya. Sekarang turun dari atas tubuhku," perintahnya.

Dengan pipi yang digembungkan, Naruto pun mulai beranjak dari tubuh sang Uchiha dan memberikannya sedikit pelajaran dengan menumpukan kaki kanannya diselangkangan sang ketua OSIS dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Dengan mengambil langkah seribu, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Gah, dasar idiot! Baraninya dia melakukan ini padaku." Sasuke pun mulai berdiri dengan perlahan dengan bertumpu pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Ck, sepertinya kakiku terkilir, kuso!"

Jepret

"Uchiha Sasuke sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal dengan sikap angkuhnya, kini menggerutu tak jelas dan menjadi ceroboh. Sepertinya akan sangat menarik jika aku tempel dimading sekolah," ujar Naruto dengan senyum manis dibibirnya sambil memainkan _camera digital_ ditangan kanannya.

"Berikan camera itu padaku atau kau ingin hukumanmu bertambah," ujar Sasuke dingin dengan tatapan tajam kearah gadis pirang itu.

"Uh, aku takut sekali. Kau mau ini?" dijulurkan tangannya kearah depan, "silahkan diambil. Ah, aku lupa, kakimu kan sedang terkilir, pasti sulit untuk mengambil ini. Kalau begitu, biar aku simpan saja," ujarnya sambil memasukkan kembali _camera digital_nya kedalam saku rok merah mudanya.

"Sebelas hukuman untukmu, _Dobe_."

"Naikkan saja terus hukumanku, aku tak peduli. Weee~" tantangnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik bagian bawah mata kirinya. Dengan hati yang senang, Naruto pun kembali meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Selamat bersakit-sakit, _Teme_!"

"Cih, lihat saja siapa yang akan bersakit-sakit, _Dobe_." Seringaian pun mucul diwajahnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Teeeeeeetttt

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan membuat kegiatan belajar berhenti sejenak. Naruto yang sedari tadi menghilang saat jam pelajaran, mulai kembali memasuki kelasnya.

"Naru-chan, kau kemana saja? Kau membuat kita khawatir tahu," tanya Saskura saat melihat Naruto kembali kedalam kelas.

"Ka-kau tak mendapat ma-masalah dengan Sasuke lagi kan?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura.

"Ah, maafkan aku jika membuat kalian khawatir, aku hanya tidur diatap kok. Hehe.."

"Tuh, kan. Aku bilang juga apa, kalian tak usah mengkhawatirkannya, pasti dia ada diatap untuk tidur," ujar Ino.

"Padahal tadi kau sempat khawatir juga, kan," goda Tenten yang dibalas dengan wajah ceberut Ino dan membuat gelak tawa keluar dari mulut mereka.

"_Perhatian! Siswi Uzumaki Naruto diharapkan menuju halaman sekolah untuk menemui ketua OSIS."_

"_Sekali lagi, siswi Uzumaki Naruto diharapkan menuju halaman sekolah untuk menemui ketua OSIS. Terima kasih."_

"Teman-teman, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Tunggu, Naruto! Apa kau akan menjalani hukuman darinya?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Tak hanya Sakura, ketiga temannya pun mulai merasa khawatir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Sudah, ya. Jaa," Naruto pun berlari menuju halaman tempat Sasuke berada.

"Apa kalian mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganku, teman-teman?" tanya Tenten sambil menatap kerah pintu kelas.

"Ayo!" Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan kelas diikuti oleh Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Murid-murid _Konoha High School_ yang mendengar pengumuman tersebut mulai berhamburan menuju halaman sekolah untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang ketua OSIS. Bisikan-bisikan tentang pendapat dan analisis mulai terdengar disepanjang koridor, bahkan guru-guru dan kepala sekolah pun tak mau melewatkannya.

"Kau telat lima menit dari perjanjian kita," ujar Sasuke dingin sambil melipat lengannya didepan dada.

"Sudah, tak usah berbasa-basi. Katakan saja hukumannya."

"Ok. Untuk hukuman pertama, aku ingin kau berlari mengelilingi halaman sekolah sambil mengatakan 'aku seorang _fujoshi _yang telah mengambil foto kalian diam-diam dan menggunakan sarana sekolah untuk tempat berkumpulku'."

"Hihihi.. kau lucu, _Teme_. Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu bicara sepanjang itu. Kalau hanya seperti itu, mudah sekali untukku," ujar Naruto meremehkan.

"Lima ratus putaran."

"Eh, ba-banyak sekali, _Teme_."

"Enam ratus putaran."

"Eh, ta-"

"Tujuh ratus."

"Eh, baiklah. Aku lari." Senyum kemenangan pun tersungging dibibir pemuda raven tersebut.

"Aku seorang _fujoshi_, telah mengambil foto kalian diam-diam dan menggunakan sekolah untuk berkumpul."

"Aku tak mendengarnya," teriak Sasuke.

"Aku seorang fujoshi, telah mengambil foto kalian diam-diam dan menggunakan sekolah untuk berkumpul," teriak Naruto lebih keras.

"Kurang keras!"

"Aku seorang _fujoshi_, telah mengambil foto kalian diam-diam dan menggunakan sekolah untuk berkumpul," teriak Naruto dengan sangat keras.

Bisik-bisik para penghuni _Konoha High School_ kembali membahana. Para pasangan sho-ai pun mulai terlihat cemas atas pengakuan Naruto, bukan hanya para murid, Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei yang memang mempunyai hubungan khusus itu pun saling bertatapan atas pengakuan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" begitulah kira-kira isi kepala para pasangan tersebut.

"Na-Naruto, apa dia menanggung hukuman itu sendiri?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya begitu, Hinata-chan," timpal Tenten tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sang ketua yang telah memasuki putaran ketiganya.

"Ah, ki-kita laporkan sa-saja hal ini pada guru-guru atau kepala sekolah?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau lupa? Sasuke telah mendapat persetujuan dan dukungan penuh dari guru-guru dan kepala sekolah. Jadi, tak ada gunanya jika kita mengadu atau meminta bantuan dari mereka," ujar Ino.

Sakura yang geram melihat hal itu langsung berlari menuju halaman dan ikut berlari bersama Naruto.

"Hei..hhh.. sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja ikut menjalankan hukuman," jawab Sakura yang tentu saja tidak mendapat persetujuan dari Naruto.

"Sebagai ketua kelompok, aku perintahkan kau untuk tak mngikuti hukuman Haruto Sakura."

"Sebagai wakil kelompok dan anggota yang baik, aku memiliki kewajiban menanggung masalah ini yang aku juga melakukannya," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tak berdaya melawan keras kepalanya Sakura, Naruto pun membiarkannya ikut berlari.

-Sementara itu dipojok halaman-

"Aku sudah muak, ayo kita pergi dari sini," ajak seoang pemuda dengan rambut merah dan terdapat _tattoo_ bertuliskan kanji ai dikeningnya kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata _lavender_ tak berpupil.

"Tunggu dulu. Hinata?"

-Kembali kehalaman-

"Hei, kenapa kalian meninggalkan kami," ujar Ino mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan dengan Sakura dan Naruto yang diikuti Tenten dan Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian tak perlu seperti ini. Aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Sasuke, jadi kalian tak perlu ikut menjalankan hukumannya."

"Dan membiarkanmu menanggung sendiri apa yang kita lakukan bersama? Tidak, Naruto," timpal Tenten.

"Ki-kita kan berteman. Fuhikogo-"

"Tak pernah makan tulang kawan dan selalu bersama," ujar mereka bersama-sama.

"Waw, ternyata masih ada lagi."

"Eh, dia _fujoshi_? Dari wajahnya sih, terlihat baik-baik, ternyata.."

"Ah, aku tak menyangka kalau dia seorang _fujoshi_."

Itu adalah tiga dari sekian banyak kata yang terucap dari para murid, guru, maupun kepala sekolah yang menyaksikan jalannya hukuman dari sang ketua OSIS.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Kesenangan Sasuke saat melihat hukuman itu pun terganggu dengan kedatangan tiga orang pemuda yang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hentikan hukuman ini," ujar seorang pemuda dengan mata _lavender_ tak berpupil.

"Jangan harap, Hyuuga."

"Dikau tak bisa melakukan itu, mereka itu wanita," ujar seseorang yang memiliki potongan rambut bob.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Tapi kau masih punya hati, kan?" pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih pucat dengan mata _onyx_ pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Hn. Jika kalian ingin mengambil empat wanita selain Naruto, silahkan. Lagi pula aku juga tak ada urusan dengan mereka berempat. Mereka yang ingin menjalankan hukuman yang kuberikan untuk Naruto."

Merasa sudah mendapat persetujuan, ketiga pemuda itu pun mulai mendekati kempat gadis itu untuk dibawa menjauh dari halaman. Tak mudah memang membawa mereka pergi, namun kekuatan keempat gadis itu tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan ketiga pemuda itu. Dengan terpaksa, keempat gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan halaman dan Naruto yang kini menjalani hukumannya seorang diri.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Istirahat telah usai, seluruh murid kini mulai memasuki kembali kelasnya masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan Naruto, gadis berkulit tan yang kini telah bermandikan peluh tersebut tetap menjalankan hukumannya atas seizin dari para guru.

Meskipun telah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, para murid tetap saja melihat jalannya hukuman itu lewat kaca jendela mereka sambil menunggu guru mereka, tak terkecuali dengan para Fuhikogo yang tersisa.

Bruugh

Raut wajah khawatir dan sedih tampak jelas diwajah cantik para Fuhikogo ketika melihat sang ketua kembali terjatuh karena kelelahan. Ada rasa kesal dalam diri mereka saat mereka hanya bisa melihat teman mereka dalam kesusahan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantunya.

"Na-Naruto, semangat! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Hinata dari kelasnya dengan tangan berada dimulutnya membentuk sebuah corong.

"Ayo, Naruto! Jangan menyerah!"

"Naruto! Kami mendukungmu!" para Fuhikogo pun mulai berteriak memberi semangat lewat jendela kelas yang sengaja mereka buka.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan semangat dari teman-temannya pun mendongakkan kepalanya kearah datangnya suara. Dan terlihatlah Hinata, Sakura, Tenten dan Ino yang menyemangatinya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hosh… hhh.. takhh.. bolehhh.. menyerah," dengat semangat yang kembali muncul, Naruto pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali berlari.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. Namun para murid masih juga belum beranjak dari sekolah.

Brugh

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

Lagi-lagi Naruto terjatuh. Kini tubuhnya telah benar-benar basah oleh keringat, membuat pakaian yang dipakainya melekat pada kulitnya dan membuat lekukan tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Rambutnya pun sudah lepek oleh keringat, ditambah lagi oleh pasr-pasir yang mengotori tubuh dan pakaiannya pada saat terjatuh.

"Sudah menyerah, eh? Kau masih kurang lima ratus lima puluh putaran," ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang kini terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Naruto!" Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata pun segera berlari menghampiri Naruto yang terjatuh dan membantunya agar duduk dan mengelap keringat serta memberikannya minum.

"Cih, dasar lemah."

"Lemah, katamu. Aku yakin, jika kau yang melakukannya, kau pasti tak akan sanggup, tuan Uchiha," ejek Sakura.

"Sudahh.. Sakura, akuhh.. tak apa.. hosh.. hoshh.."

"Sa-Sasuke, aku mohon sudahi hu-hukuman ini."

"Hinata, kau tak usah memohon padanya. Dia tak akan mendengarkanmu," ujar Ino.

"Tak apa, teman-teman. Aku akan menyelesaikan hukumanku hari ini, hhh.. hh.." kembali Naruto bangkit untuk melanjutkan hukumannya. Namun belum sempat melangkah, dia sudah terjatuh lagi karena kakinya suda tak kuat untuk berlari. Hinata pun mulai menangis melihat hal itu.

"Sa-Sasuke..hiks.. aku mohon," ujar Hinata disela tangisnya.

"Hn. Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Tapi besok, kau harus kembali berlari untuk melunasi hukumannya. Dan ingat, kau masih punya sepuluh hukuman dariku, " ujar Sasuke, kemudian pergi meninggalkan para Fuhikogo yang kini menangis untuk Naruto.

'Lihat saja, aku pasti akan membalasmu, _Teme_,' batin Naruto.

**TBC**

Minna…kembali lagi bersama saya, Chiraeru el Zuwet!

Hmm.. semoga kalian menikmatinya, ya.. \(0 0)/

Yosh! Kita balas-balas review!

**numpang lewat**

Ini sudah diupdate, makasih sudah mereview

**Uzumaki Andin**

Kia-chaaaannn *hugs*

Iya, Naru jadi cewe lagi. Aku lagi suka benget sih sama femNaru^^

Iya, disini Deidara cowo^^

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate^^

**zee rasetsu**

makasih sudah suka^^

ini sudah diupdate, makasih sudah mereview^^

**sn**

ah, gomen kalau apdetnya lama..

semuanya akan terkuak seiring berjalannya waktu, kok-halah-

makasih sudah mereview^^

**poq**

ini sudah diupdate, makasih sudah mereview

**Miyako ting-ting Shirayuki**

Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah.

Ah, masih awal-awal, jadi OOCnya belum kelihatan ja XD

Ini usah diupdate, makasih sudah mereview

**naru3**

Sasu memang kejam, silahkan dipukul XD *dichidori*

Hukumannya bertambah loh *smirk*

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate

**zoroutecchi**

suka DeiIta? Aku juga suka DeiIta, ItaDei –halah- pokoknya kalau itachi dan deidara digabungkan aku suka XD *ikutan curcol*

terkontaminasi? Wah.. berarti aku berhasil menyebarkan virusku XD *delempar ke Jepang*

Oh.. gitu *manggut-manggut* Ok, makasih sarannya^^

Ini sudah update, makasih sudah mereview

**vii no Kitsune**

Eh~ jadi fudanshi? Aku ga kepikiran sampe ke sana =='

Yah.. kau telat memintanya. Tapi, tenang ja. Masih ada foto-foto yang lainnya yang bisa kau minta XD

Ini sudah diupdate, makasih sudah mereview :)

**Hiya **

Nyaa~ Sasuke memag selalu licik XD *dichidori*

makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate :)

**baka nesia chan **

kamu dah lama suka femnaru, ya? kalo aku baru-baru ini sukanya *ga da yang nanya*

Ini sudah diupdate, makasih sudah mereview :)

Huwaa.. makasi buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview *hugs reader satu-satu*

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warnig:**

**Sho-ai untuk menunjang jalannya cerita**

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, para Fuhikogo pun mulai berpelukan sambil menangis bersama. Namun, kebersamaan mereka harus terusik oleh kedatangan empat orang pemuda.

"Hinata, Tenten, ayo kita pulang," ajak pemuda bermata lavender tak berpupil dingin.

"Eh, Neji-nii, kami ingin mengantar Naruto pulang dulu. Neji-nii dan Gaara-nii pulang saja duluan, nanti kami menyusul," tolak Tenten dengan wajah sembab dan diikuti anggukan dari Hinata dengan wajah tak jauh berbeda dengan Tenten.

"Aku juga mau mengantar Naruto pulang dahulu," ujar Sakura kepada Lee.

"Aku juga," timpal Ino kepada Sai.

"Apa kalian tak lihat? karena kalian bergaul dengannya, sekarang nama kalian menjadi tercemar. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan orang tua kalian jika mereka tahu kalau anaknya seorang _fujoshi_," ejek Neji.

"Ini bukan salah Naruto, kami yang menyukai apa yang kami lakukan, dan itu bukanlah pengaruh dari Naruto, melainkan kami sendiri yang menginginkannya," ujar Sakura.

"Apa kalian juga tak sadar? karena dia, kalian hampir saja terkena hukuman dari Sasuke," ujar Sai dengan senyum palsu menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kalian tak bisa terus menyalahkan Naruto, bagaimanapun hukuman yang dijalani Naruto juga hukuman kami, kalau saja Naruto tak melakukan perjanjian bodoh dengan Sasuke, sudah dipastikan kami juga melakukan apa yang tadi dilakukan Naruto," ujar Ino dengan air mata yang kembali siap meluncur dari matanya dan membuat yang lain juga hampir mengeluarkan air matanya kembali.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, kalian pulang saja, aku masih bisa pulang sendiri. Jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir," ujar Naruto seraya mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan memberikan cengiran rubahnya kepada teman-teman dihadapannya dan membuat mereka semakin manangis dan kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang, Hinata, Tenten," ajak Neji sambil menarik tangan putih kedua gadis itu dan membawanya menjauh dari Naruto dengan Gaara yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Tak mau ketinggalan, Sai dan Lee pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Ino dan Sakura. Meskipun mendapat perlawanan sebelumnya, namun Ino dan Sakura pun berhasil dibawa pergi oleh Sai dan Lee, menyisakan Naruto sendiri dipinggir lapangan yang kini terlihat mulai menutup matanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya menghantam tanah yang berdebu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir Tenten, Hinata, Neji maupun Gaara. Setelah diam yang cukup lama, akhirnya Tenten pun membuka suara, "Ah, Neji-nii, aku mau ke rumah nenekku dahulu."

"Ya sudah, ayo aku antar," ujar Neji seraya membelokkan dirinya kearah kiri dipertigaan jalan.

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa pergi ke sana sendiri, lagi pula rumah nenekku tak jauh dari sini," cegah Tenten.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati, ya."

"Iya, Neji-nii. Hinata, Gaara-nii, aku duluan, ya. Jaa."

"I-iya, hati-hati."

"Hn."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Tenten pun segera berbelok ke kiri, kesebuah jalan yang dibatasi oleh gedung sekolahnya dan sebuah sungai. Melihat Tenten sudah tak terlihat, Neji pun kembali mengajak Hinata dan Gaara kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah menunggu Neji, Gaara dan Hinata menghilang dari jalan tempat mereka berpisah tadi, Tenten yang berpura-pura berbelok ke kiri memasuki sebuah jalan menuju perumahan sang nenek pun mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah dirasanya aman untuk keluar.

Dengan segera, Tenten pun berlari menuju sekolahnya kembali melalui pintu belakang. Betapa terkejutnya Tenten ketika dilihatnya dari kejauhan sosok gadis berambut pirang yang kini tergeletak dipinggir lapangan seorang diri.

Dengan rasa khawatir yang mulai melingkupi hatinya, gadis bercepol dua itu segera berlari sekuat tenaga untuk segera melihat sahabatnya.

"Na-Naru," cairan bening kembali berkumpul dipelupuk matanya dan siap untuk meluncur dari mata coklatnya.

"Naru?" diangkatnya kepala sang sahabat ke atas pangkuannya, ditepuknya pipi tan yang memiliki tiga garis halus itu dengan hati-hati.

"Na-Naru bangunlah," tetes-tetes bening pun tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Merasa tak ada perubahan pada Naruto, gadis bercepol dua itu mulai memeluk tubuh gadis dipangkuannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"U-ugh, Tenten, se-sesak."

Mendengar suara khas sang sahabat, Tenten yang semula memeluk tubuh gadis berkulit tan itu, kini mulai melonggarkan pelukannya beberapa saat sebelum kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

"Naruuu, syukurlah kau tak apa-apa."

"Tenten, se-sesak."

"Ah, gomen. Hehe…"

"Ugh, memangnya kau pikir aku kenapa?"

"Pingsan."

"Hhaha… tidak kok, aku hanya sedang tidur saja," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa. Tenten yang merasa tertipu pun merasa kesal. Namun kekesalannya lenyap dan tergantikan oleh tawa saat melihat sang sahabat baik-baik saja.

Tawa mereka terhenti oleh teriakan seorang gadis dan pelukan yang tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat mereka terjatuh bersama.

"Ah, syukurlah kalian masih di sini," ujar gadis berabut pink tersebut sambil tetap memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian ada di sini. Bukankah seharusnya kalian sudah ada di ruamah, dan bagaimana dengan Neji-nii dan Lee?" tanya Naruto setelah tubuhnya dilepaskan dari pelukan Sakura.

"Ah, aku tak tega meninggalkanmu sendiri Naru, apalagi dengan keadaanmu saat ini. Jadi, aku bilang saja ingin ke rumah nenekku, untung saja Neji-nii percaya dan mengizinkanku pergi sendiri. Dan ketika Neji-nii pergi menjauh, aku segera berlari menuju pintu belakang."

"Kalau aku, tadi aku numpang ke kamar mandi diwarung bibi didepan sana dan langsung kabur lewat pintu belakang."

Naruto yang mendengar alasan kedua sahabatnya itu pun hanya bisa terbengong dibuatnya. Naruto sungguh tak menyangka jika kedua sahabatnya ini bisa melakukan hal tersebut hanya untuknya. Tanpa terasa setetes cairan bening meluncur turun dari mata _saphire _itu dan membuat kedua gadis dihadapannya saling bertatapan bingung. Dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka dipeluk oleh gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir ketiga gadis manis yang kini tengah terduduk ditanah, mereka lebih memilih untuk tetap diam sambil berpelukan dan merasakan kenyamanan yang ditawarkan.

"Naru, apa Dei-nii tak akan marah jika kau pulang sesore ini?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

Mata yang sedari terpejam itu kembali menampilkan indahnya biru langit yang sempat tertutup. Naruto pun melepas pelukannya pada kedua temannya itu dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan polosnya. Tatapan polos itu pun berubah menjadi kaget seakan teringat sesuatu. Dengan segera Naruto pun berdiri dan sedikit berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya. Namun kaki yang dirasanya telah kuat, ternyata masih terlalu lemas untuk berjalan apalagi untuk berlari dan membuatnya terjatuh ditanah yang keras. Kedua mata Tenten dan Sakura melebar seketika dan langsung mendekati Naruto untuk membantunya untuk duduk.

"Naruto, kami kembali ke sekolah untuk membantumu pulang dan bukan untuk melihatmu terjatuh ketika berusaha berjalan sendiri," ujar Sakura kesal yang diberi anggukan oleh Tenten.

"_Gomen_, teman-teman," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan membuat Tenten dan Sakura menghela napas.

"Sebaiknya kita mengantar Naruto pulang sekarang sebelum terlalu sore dan melihat Dei-nii dengan aura membunuh didepan pintu rumah Naruto," ujar Tenten. Dengan hati-hati mereka pun merangkul Naruto dan mulai berjalan perlahan. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat sosok gadis pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi berlari mendekati mereka.

"Hosh.. hosh.. untung saja kalian belum pergi," ujar gadis berambut pirang itu sambil mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Eh, kau juga kembali ke sini, Ino?" tanya Tenten.

"Tentu saja, mana bisa aku meninggalkan _leader_ kita yang tengah sakit ini sendirian," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum karenanya. Dilihatnya kedua sahabatnya itu telah mengambil tempat dikanan dan kiri Naruto sambil merangkul Naruto. "Aku harus membantu apa?" lanjut Ino.

"Ah, kau bawakan tas Naruto saja," usul Tenten.

"Baiklah."

Setelah menerima tas yang diberikan Tenten, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat terhenti. Gelak tawa pun terdengar saat mereka mendengar bagaimana Ino merayu seorang lelaki gendut agar dapat terlepas dari pengawasan Sai.

Tawa dan langkah mereka pun kembali terhenti saat mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil mereka. Mereka pun membalikkan tubuh mereka untuk mengetahui pemilik suara itu. Dan terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik tengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ka-kalian meninggalkanku, hosh.. hosh.."

"_Gomen_, bukan bermaksud seperti itu, Hinata-chan," ujar Naruto.

"I-iya, aku tahu kok."

"Hei, bagaiamana bisa Neji-nii melepaskanmu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Setelah melihat Tenten pergi, a-aku yakin kalau Tenten pasti berbohong. Karena aku juga ingin menemani Naru, jadi aku bilang kalau hpku tertinggal. Ne-Neji-nii sempat tak percaya. Tapi, aku berhasil meyakinkannya."

"Huwa~ tak kusangka kau sudah bisa berbohong, Hinata," ujar Tenten yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hei, dia sudah berbohong dengan menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai _fujoshi_," timpal Ino mengundang tawa dari teman-temannya dan Hinata yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tertanda kesal, dan hal itu membuat tawa mereka semakin keras.

Sambil bercerita, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sesorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari dalam sebuah mobil hitam dengan tatapan kesal sambil memukul setir digenggamannya.

"Dasar pengganggu."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah berjalan dua puluh lima menit, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah rumah sederhana yang didominasi oleh warna putih.

"Ino, ayo bersiap."

"Baik,Sakura." Dengan aba-aba dari Ino, mereka pun mulai berdiri didepan pintu dan mulai mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"DEEEEIIIII-NIIIIIIIII," mereka pun berteriak bersama-sama. Merasa tak ada respon dari dalam, mereka pun kembali berteriak dengan suara yang lebih keras.. Namun sekeras apa pun mereka berteriak, tetap tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Sepertinya Dei-nii tak ada di rumah Naruto," ujar Ino sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Iya, tak seperti biasanya. Dei-nii kan selalu marah-marah jika mendengar kita berteriak," lanjut Sakura yang dibalas anggukan dari Ino.

"Di-didalam pot juga tak ada kunci yang bi-biasanya Dei-nii taruh," ujar Hinata setelah memeriksa penyimpanan rahasia kunci cadangan.

"Jadi, bagaimana Naru?" tanya Tenten yang dijawab dengan mengangkat bahu oleh Naruto.

Tatapan mereka kini terpaku oleh sosok pemuda dengan rambut yang melawan gravitasi yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan memasuki pekarangan rumah Naruto. Rasa kesal tampak terlihat jelas diwajah cantik para Fuhigo, terutama Naruto, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras dengan tangan terkepal erat diatas pahanya.

Keempat Fuhikogo itu mulai berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang kini tengah terduduk dikursi diteras rumahnya, melindungi Naruto dari sang ketua OSIS yang kini masuk kedalam _black list_ mereka.

"Minggir kalian. Aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian," ujar Sasuke dingin tanpa melepas tatapannya dari gadis berambut pirang dibelakang mereka.

"Ka-kalau kami tak mau?" ujar Hinata. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh kearah kanan untuk melihat orang yang berbicara padanya dengan tatapan dingin. Rasa takut pun muncul saat tatapan tajam Sasuke mengarah padanya yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya. Namun rasa takut itu menghilang ketika dia mengingat untuk melindungi Naruto.

"Aku akan tetap membawanya. Sekarang kalian semua minggir." Tak ada gerakan berarti dari para gadis dihadapannya, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang disimpannya dibalik punggung dan mulai menodongkannya kedahi gadis berambut pink dihadapannya. Mata kelima gadis itu pun melebar seketika, keringat dingin pun mulai menetes.

"Teme, kau tak bisa seenaknya seperti itu!" teriak Naruto dan menarik perhatian pemuda yang kini tengah menodongkan pistol kearah sahabatnya.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut denganku?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kekanan untuk melihat gadis yang tengah duduk dengan kekesalan yang terpancar jelas diwajah tannya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sakiti teman-temanku."

"Hn."

Sasuke langsung meggendong tubuh Naruto dipundaknya setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan keempat gadis yang menghalanginya. Tubuh Sakura pun langsung terduduk lemas dilantai setelah Sasuke menyingkirkan pistol itu dari dahinya. Tak ada protes, mereka hanya bisa menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam seraya menenangkan Sakura.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Mobil hitam yang yang dikemudikan oleh Sasuke kini berhenti disebuah rumah mewah dengan halaman yang luas dan dikelilingi oleh tanaman hias. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke langung keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto. Namun gadis berambut pirang itu tetap bergeming dengan pipi digembungkan dan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali menggendong tubuh itu dengan _bridal style_.

"Teme, apa-apan kau! Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Yakin kau bisa berjalan?" Mendengar itu Naruto pun terdiam. Membiarkan Sasuke membawanya masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Naruto pun mengeratkan pengangannya dileher putih Sasuke saat pemuda yang menggendongnya itu membawanya menaiki tangga.

Kini mereka berada dalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru, dengan sebuah tempat tidur king size ditengah ruangan yang diapit oleh meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah televisi LCD, komputer beberapa barbel, sebuah lemari besar dan beberapa photo.

Naruto yang berada dalam gendongannya pun segera dihempaskan keatas kasur. Membuat yang bersangkutan meringis meskipun tempatnya dijatuhkan termasuk empuk.

"_Teme_, mau apa kau? Katanya ada Dei-nii di sini. Apa kau membohongiku agar aku tidak berontak lalu kau akan memperkosaku?" tuduh Naruto.

Ya, Sasuke telah menjelaskan alasan Sasuke membawa Naruto selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Dan mendapat teriakan histeris dari Naruto karena tak memberitahukannya dari awal dan membuat teman-temannya ketakutan setengah mati atas kelakuannya.

Bletak

"Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Aku membawamu ke sini agar kau bisa istirahat selama menunggu anikimu."

"Memangnya Dei-nii dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti dia bersama Itachi-nii."

"_Teme_, aku mau mandi."

"Hn."

"_Temeee_."

"Apa, _Dobe_? Kau mau kumandikan?"

"Ugh, dasar mesum!" Bantal berwarna biru disamping Naruto pun melayang kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk diatas karpet sambil bermain game. Membuat Sasuke harus menghentikan sejenak _game_ yang tengah dimainkannya.

"Apa-apaan kau, _Dobe_?"

"Keluar, _Teme_!"

"Hei, ini kamarku."

"Aku kan mau mandi, kau mau mengintip ya?"

"Kamar mandiku punya pintu, Dobe."

"Ugh, pokoknya kau harus keluar."

"Hn. Kau pakai saja bajuku dilemari."

Setelah Sasuke keluar dan menutup pintu, Naruto pun mulai menurunkan kakinya kelantai. Meskipun kakinya maih terasa lemas, Naruto tetap memaksakan diri untuk berjalan sambil berpegangan pada apa pun disekitarnya untuk menopang tubuhnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sudah tiga puluh menit Sasuke menunggu Naruto diruang tengah. Sasuke yang masih ingin melanjutkan gamenya pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan berharap gadis berkulit tan yang disukainya itu telah menyelesaikan mandinya.

Sasuke kembali memundurkan langkahnya ketika dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang tergerai yang belum sepenuhnya kering dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang digulung pendek serta celana jeans pendek yang menampilkan kaki tan jenjangnya tengah mengintip dari celah pintu sambil tersenyum dengan sebuah hp berwarna kuning digenggamannya yang diarahkan pada sesuatu didalam kamar.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk memahami apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu. Ya, apalai kalau bukan mengintip adegan yaoi yang tengah dilakukan oleh kakaknya yang bodoh karena tak menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke yang memang tak menyukai jika Naruto melakukan hal itu langsung berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan dan merebut hp kuning itu dari tangan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa terganggu langsung membalikkan badannya dan mulai melotot pada Sasuke agar hpnya dikembalikan. Bukan Sasuke namanya jika harus mengalah meskipun pada gadis yang disukainya. Dengan cepat Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Naruto dengan membawa hpnya menuruni tangga. Naruto pun mengejarnya dengan langkah yang terseok.

"_Teme_, kembalikan hpku!"

"Hn. Setelah aku menghapus video ini."

"_Teme_, kalau kau berani me-huwaaa~"

Bruk Brak Bruk Bruk

"_Ittei~_"

"Kalau jalan hati-hati, Dobe."

"Ugh, dasar kurang ajar. Aaargh.. kakiku sa-sakit sekali," rintih Naruto saat mencoba untuk bangun.

"Tak usah berbohong, _Dobe._"

"A-aku tak berbohong, _Teme_. Ugh.."

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto meringis kesakitan, mulai mendekatinya untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat terdengar nada khawatir dari pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang menuruni tangga dan diikuti oleh pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat.

"Dei-nii, kakiku sakit."

"Kau kenapa, un?" kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diparas cantiknya.

"Aku terjatuh dari tangga," ujarnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar ceroboh!" Deidara pun menggendong adiknya dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan dua Uchiha yang terbengong melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Seringaian pun muncul diwajah tampan Sasuke sambil memandang hp berwarna kuning dengan gantungan rubah berekor sembilan ditangannya.

**TBC**

Minnaa-sannn~ chira balik lagiiii, adakah yang merindukanku? *reader: ga ada**pundung*

Gomen kalau apdetnya lama, lagi sibuk sih #plak

Gomen lagi kalau banyak typo dan tak memuaskan. Chap ini memang ga terlalu nyiksa Naruto, tapi chap depan aku mau menyiksa Naruto lagi..Nyahaha *dirasengan*

Balasan review:

**Zoroutecchi**

Katanya kasihan sama Naru, tapi bilang lucu pas Naru jatuh =='

Hhahah… Sasuke ga akan bunuh Naru dengan itu, tapi akan bunuh Naru dengan cintanya XD

Makasih sudah mereview, gomen kalau lama

**Uzumaki Andin**

Kia-chaannn *hugs*

Tenang ja, itu belum apa-apa XD *dirasengan*

Makasih sudah mereview, gomen apdetnya lama

Nb: alamatnya liat diprofil ja. Nanti kalau dah liat, bilang dikotak review ya^^

**Naru3**

Yey, Sasuke memang gila *nari2 gaje* *dichidori*

Soal kenapa dibolehin sama guru-guru nanti akan aku jelasin dihap selanjutnya.

Makasih sudah meriview, gomen lama

**Zee rasetsu**

Iya, Sasuke harus berjuang dulu, masa langsung enaknya..

Tenang ja, itu akan menjadi permainan selanjutnya *evil smirk*

Makasih sudah mereview

**Mei-chan**

Iya, bagi Sasuke ada kesenangan tersendiri saat menyiksa Naru. Tapi, itu semua niatnya baik kok. Tunggu saja acara balas dendamnya Naru..khukhukhu

Makasih sudah mereview

**Baka nesia-chan**

Luarnya memang kejam, tapi hati Sasuke baik kok^^

Makasih sudah mereview, gomen lama

**Tsuki no Akaiichi**

Tenang saja, akan ada pembalasan dendam dari Naruto kok *evil smirk*

Makasih sudah mereview kembali, gomen ga bisa apdet cepet

**Ryutarei Hyo**

Murid baru? Sepertinya tak ada, kalau untuk buat Sasuke cemburu sudah ada yang memerankan^^

Makasih sudah mereview, gomen lama

**Vii no kitsune**

Eh, gitu ya..iya jua sih^^

Akan ada saatnya Sasuke mendapat sial *evil smirk*

Makasih sudah mereview

**Zaskii-chan**

Uhm..ma-makasih^^

Hukuman Naru ga cuma itu kok, masih ada yang lain juga *evil smirk*

Makasih sudah mereview, gomen lama

Huwaaa~~ sekali lagi maafkan chira karena udah lama apdetnya m(0.0)m semoga minna-san sekalian menyukainya^^

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warnig:**

**Sho-ai untuk menunjang jalannya cerita**

Setelah Naruto dibawa pulang oleh kakaknya, aku segera beranjak memasuki kamar dan meninggalkan anikiku yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku segera memasuki kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarku. Setelah aku menanggalkan seluruh pakaianku, aku pun segera memasuki _bathtub_ yang sebelumnya telah kuisi dengan air hangat dan berendam didalamnya. Ah, rasanya nyaman sekali. Penat yang tadi bergelayut manja ditubuhku mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Bibirku mulai terangkat kala wajah tan dengan tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya itu menyeruak masuk kedalam kepalaku. Rasanya lucu sekali saat melihat kedua pipinya menggembung dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan saat ia kesal, dan bagaimana tiga garis halus itu akan tampak jelas terlihat pada saat dia tertawa. Rasa hangat menjalar didalam dadaku saat mengingatnya. Tapi ada rasa sesak ketika cairan bening menetes dari mata birunya yang indah. Ah, apa aku terlalu keterlaluan padanya? Apa sebaiknya aku mengurangi atau bahkan menghilangkan hukumannya? Tidak, tidak, seorang Uchiha tak akan melakukan hal itu, ini semua sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku dan menjadi resikonya karena telah melanggar tata tertib yang ada. Seandainya saja dia menurut dan tidak melakukan hal aneh, hukumannya pasti tak akan sebanyak itu yang mengharuskanku memutar otak untuk mencari hukuman yang tepat dan membuatnya jera.

Tok Tok Tok

Buyar semua lamunanku ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandiku. Kuhiraukan ketukan itu dan menutup mataku sambil kembali membayangkan gadis berkulit tan itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketuka itu kembali terdengar dengan sedikit keras dan kembali melenyapkan sosoknya dalam kepalaku.

"Ada apa?" ujarku dingin dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Cepat selesaikan mandimu! Tousan dan kaasan sudah menunggu kita di meja makan," ujar seseorang yang kukenal dari balik pintu.

"Hn."

Setelah tak terdengar suaranya lagi, aku pun segera menyelesaikan mandiku dengan cepat.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Ah, sungguh makan malam yang membosankan. Tidak ada hari tanpa membicarakan bisnis. Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menarik selain bisnis. Ck, dasar penggila kerja. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur, kuletakkan kedua tanganku dibelakang kepala dan menjadikannya sebagai bantalku dengan pandangan menatap langit-langit kamar. Wajahnya ketika tersenyum kembali terlihat jelas, dadaku kembali menghangat saat melihatnya, Kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati kehangatan ini.

Drrrrtt Drrrrt Drtrrt

Mataku kembali terbuka saat terdengar sesuatu yang bergetar. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah sebuah meja kecil disamping tidurku. Terlihatlah sebuah ponsel dengan wrna kuning yang mencolok tengah bergetar dengan lampu layar yang berkedip-kedip dengan nama _wakil perkasa calling. _Tanpa ragu segera ku_reject _panggilan itu. Kupandangi layar ponsel itu lekat-lakat. Sedetik kemudian tawa kecil keluar dari bibirku. Dasar bodoh, umpatku. Orang akan memasang wajah tercantik mereka sebagai _wallpaper_nya, tapi tidak dengan gadis pemilik ponsel tersebut. Sebuah photo yang full dengan wajah seorang gadis berkulit tan berkuncir dua dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan jari telunjuk yang menekan bagian depan hidungnya sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah hidung babi menjadi _wallpaper_ ponsel itu.

Ponsel itu kembali bergetar, kali ini seseorang dengan nama _kakak pertama sok acuh_ yang memanggilnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, panggilan itu pun segera ku_reject_.

Setelah melihat _wallpaper_ yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya, aku pun mulai penasaran dengan _photo-photo_ gadis pirang itu. Aku pun membuka _menu_ dan membuka _gallery_. Belum selesai _loading_ untuk membuka _gallery_ itu, ponsel kembali bergetar, _kakak tengah china calling. _Panggilan itu pun kembali ku_reject_ seperti dua panggilan sebelumnya. Tanganku kembali bermain diatas _keypad_ ponsel tersebut dan membuka sebuah _folder_ dengan nama _photo_. Ponsel kuning ditanganku kembali bergetar, kali ini bukan sebuah telepon, melainkan sebuah pesan. Kuhiraukan pesan itu dan kembali membuka _folder photo_ itu.. Didalamnya masih terdapat beberapa _folder_ lagi. Aku pun membuka satu per satu isi _folder_ itu. Tak ada yang lebih menarik daripada _photo_ gadis berkulit tan itu. Dari seluruh photonya, ada satu yang menarik perhatianku. Photo yang menampilkan sosok dirinya tengah duduk disebuah ayunan dengan _dress_ selututnya dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai dan menari searah hembusan sang angin seraya tersenyum manis. Kurasakan jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepar dari biasanya dan sepertinya pipiku mulai memanas. Namun rasa bahagia itu terusik oleh getaran ponsel ditanganku yang menandakan adanya sebuah, ah, tidak. Dua. Ah, tidak, kini sms itu terus bertambah dan berhenti setelah lima belas pesan masuk. Tak mau terganggu oleh pesan tak berguna itu lagi, aku pun segera membalas semua pesan itu yang semuanya berasal dari para fuhikogo anggota Naruto tanpa terlebih dahulu membaca isi pesan itu.

''Ah, begini lebih baik, tenang dan damai tanpa gangguan,'' gumamku.

Aku kembali melakukan aktivitas yang sempat terganggu. Beberapa gambar dirinya mulai berpindah kedalam ponselku. Setelah selesai, aku kembali melihat-lihat photonya.

"Eh, apa ini?" mataku kini tertuju pada sebuah _folder_ dengan nama _yaoi_. Tanpa membuka dan melihat lebih dahulu isi _photo_ tersebut, aku segera menghapus _folder_ tersebut.

Malam telah semakin larut, kantuk pun mulai menyerang. Sepertinya aku akan tidur. Ya, tapi setelah aku menghapus video-video tak berguna dari ponselnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Matahari kembali bersinar setelah sinarnya redup oleh malam kelam. Sinar matahari mulai masuk menyinari melalui tirai putih yang menari-nari lembut sesuai hembusan angin yang masuk lewat jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang terlihat tengah memasuki kamar dengan nuansa _orange_ secara perlahan. Pemuda itu pun mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang, membelai sayang gadis yang identik dengannya.

"Naru, ayo bangun. Kau bisa terlambat, un." Ditepuknya perlahan pipi yang memiliki tiga garis halus itu. Mata itu perlahan terbuka, senyum pun tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat sang kakak.

"Ayo cepat siap-siap. Aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Deidara. Pemuda itu pun beranjak dari kamar bernuansa _orange_ itu setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut sang adik.

Dengan kesadaran yang sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya, Naruto turun dari kasurnya dan..

Bruk

..dia terjatuh.

"Ugh, kaki sialan," umpatnya. Kemudian kembali berdiri dan berjalan seraya memegang segala sesuatu yang dapat membantunya menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh lagi.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah memakan sarapannya, Naruto segera diantar oleh sang kakak. Awalnya Naruto heran kenapa sang kakak yang biasanya akan menolak untuk mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah, kini dengan senang hati dan tanpa diminta mau mengantarkannya. Yup, apalagi kalau bukan karena kaki sang adik yang terkilir dan mengharuskannya menggunakan sebuah tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan.

Setelah lima belas menit, mobil berwarna biru itu berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang besar. Dengan sigap Deidara segera turun dan membantu Naruto keluar dari mobil dan akan mengantarkannya hingga ke kelas jika saja Naruto tak bersikeras menolak tawarannya tersebut.

Dengan sedikit terpincang dan bantuan sebuah tongkat, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman _Konoha High School_.

'Eh, kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu? Ah, pasti karena kakiku ini. Ugh, dasar Teme jelek! Lihat saja, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu. Kaki harus dibalas dengan kaki,' batin Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Eh, jadi kalian mendapat pesan seperti itu juga?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu tak percaya.

"Iya, aku kaget. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata kita mengganggunya dan memutus persahabatan kita. Padahal dia yang selalu mengingatkan kita kalau kita itu satu dan tak boleh terpisahkan hanya karena masalah sepele. Sekarang lihat, siapa yang merusaknya? Padahal kita hanya ingin bertanya tentang keadaannya. Menyebalkan," ujar gadis berambut pirang yang diikat tinggi seraya memukul meja dihadapannya dan membuat beberapa siswa di kelas itu menatapnya.

"Apa? Kalian tak pernah melihat orang marah?" teriak Ino saat tersadar dirinya menjadi perhatian murid yang lain. Merasa ada bahaya, para siswa itu berhenti menatap Ino dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Sa-sabar Ino-_chan_. Mungkin dia tak ingin diganggu a-atau mungkin bu-bukan dia yang membalas pesan ki-kita," ujar Hinata yang menatap takut Ino yang marah.

"Iya, mungkin Hinata benar. Dia hanya tak ingin diganggu atau.. eh, tunggu. Apa maksudmu dengan yang membalas pesan kita bukan dia? Kau tahu sendiri, dia tak akan meningalkan atau meminjamkan ponselnya pada siapa pun termasuk _aniki_nya," ucap Tenten sambil mengusap punggung Ino agar gadis pirang itu tenang.

"Uhm.. isi pesannya te-terlalu singkat dan te-terkesan dingin," jawab Hinata. Keempat gadis cantik itu kembali teringat dengan pesan balasan yang mereka terima.

_Pertemanan kita sampai di sini. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Pengganggu._

Mereka mennganggukan kepala saat menyadari perkataan Hinata. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka kini adalah siapa yang membalas pesan mereka kalau memang itu bukan dia?

Grek

"_Ohayou minnaaaaaaaa,"_ teriak seorang gadis dengan senyum kelewat ceria dengan sebuah tongkat yang membantunya berjalan. Baru selangkah memasuki kelas, gadis berambut pirang itu terjatuh karena tongkatnya tersandung. Semua mata melebar saat melihat hal itu. Para Fuhikogo yang melihat sahabat mereka terjatuh langsung menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk duduk ditempat duduknya. Rasa khawatir meliputi wajah cantik mereka saat melihat Naruto yang terjatuh dan kakinya yang terbalut perban. Rasa kesal yang tadi menyelimuti mereka pun menghilang seketika.

"Naru, kakimu kenapa?"

"A-apa itu sakit?"

"Pasti si Uchiha itu yang melakukannya padamu kan?"

"Beraninya dia melakukan hal ini padamu!"

"Iya, kita harus memberi pelajaran pada dia secepatnya!"

"Eh, teman-teman-"

"Tenang Naru, kami akan membelamu. Cih, tak peduli dengan kekuasaannya itu!"

"Iya, seenaknya saja dia-"

"Teman-teman!" Mendengar teriakan dari gadis dihadapan mereka membuat mereka terdiam seketika. Setelah mengambil napas panjang, Naruto segera menjawab kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu, "Aku tak apa-apa. Ini hanya terkilir, seminggu juga sudah sembuh," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau memang hanya terkilir, kenapa mesti diperban?" Tanya Tenten.

"Eh, ini? Ini karena Dei-nii yang memaksa dokternya, hhehe."

"_Aniki_mu terlalu berlebihan Naruto," ujar Ino.

"Kau seperti tak tahu Dei-nii saja, Ino," celetuk Sakura dan membuat mereka tertawa. Tawa mereka terhenti ketika menyadari kelas yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi tenang seketika. Pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang memasuki kelas dengan gaya angkuhnya. Wajah mereka mengeras dengan tangan terkepal. Kembali para Fuhikogo itu berdiri didepan Naruto untuk melindunginya, bahkan Sakura pun ikut melindungi Naruto meskipun dirinya masih belum terlepas dari rasa takut akibat perbuatan Uchiha itu padanya. Naruto bangun dari duduknya saat Uchiha itu sudah berada didepan teman-temannya. Murid-murid yang lain pun menahan napas mereka menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ketua OSIS mereka. Bahkan kini terlihat beberapa siswa yang menyembulkan kepala mereka dipintu kelas untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Tidak ada perintah atau katak-kata pedas yang biasa keluar dari bibirnya, hanya sebuah tangan yang terulur dengan sebuah ponsel kuning ditangannya.

"Kau lupa membawa poselmu."

Dengan ragu Naruto mengambil ponsel miliknya dari tangan Sasuke. Setelah urusannya selesai, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kelas Naruto. Namun Sasuke kembali berbalik menghadap Naruto dan berkata, "Berterima kasihlah padaku karena semua yang tak berguna dalam poselmu sudah lenyap." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dan membuat para siswa yang mengintipnya dari pintu segera berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata saling berpandangan setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Jadi yang semalam membalas pesan kita memang bukan Naruto, tapi Sasuke," ujar Ino tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian mereka berteriak senang dan saling berpelukan. Bahagia karena apa yang mereka pikirkan tak terbukti benar. Naruto tak mungkin menghancurkan persahabatan mereka dan tak akan pernah mungkin.

Sementara keempat Fuhikogo itu berpelukan bahagia, Naruto kini tengah mengecek isi ponselnya sambil bertanya-tanya apa maksud perkataan Sasuke padanya. Setelah menyadari ada yang hilang, Naruto pun paham dengan perkataan Sasuke. Merasakan ada aura menyeramkam dibelakang mereka, keempat Fuhikogo itu membalikkan badan mereka dan mendapati Naruto yang menunduk dengan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"Beraninya."

"Na-Naru, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Beraninya dia menghapus koleksi yaoiku," ujar Naruto dan terkesan dingin.

"Naru, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"SASU-TEME, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU," teriak Naruto yang membuat teman-temannya kaget dan merinding.

**TBC**

Huwaaaaa.. maafkan chira jika ini tak memuaskan T_T hanya ini yang bisa chira kasih untuk chapter ini. Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini m(O.O)m

Berhubung aku tak pandai berkata-kata, jadi langsung balas review ja deh^^

**Zee Rasetsu**

Huwaa.. gomen, salahkan saja sekolahku yang pelit dengan libur tapi tugas dan ulangan menumpuk T.T

Eh, hhehe.. makasih.

Apa ini sudah cepat? Makasih dah mereview, ni dah apdet^^

**Naru3**

Eh? =.=a

Makasih dah review^^

**Zoroutecchi**

Eh, suka itadei? Gyaa~ aku juga suka benget#dilempar

Makasih dah review^^

**Vii no kitsune**

Hhehe..maaf. tapi ini dah cepet kan?

Pair? Ada leeSaku, SaixIno, NejiGaa, Itadei, KakaIru..umm, yang lain mungkin menyusul. Tapi pasangan itu ga terlalu aku ekspos..

Makasih dah review^^

**Baka nesiachan**

Ugh.. gomen. Tapi ini dah cepetkan?

Rate-M? hhehe..aku belum bisa buat yang seperti itu..

Makasih dah reiew^^

**Ru Seychelles**

Hhaha..dia emang dah beringas dari sananya XD *dichidori*

Makasih dah review^^

**Uzumaki Andin**

Huwaa nee~ #hug balik

Aku ga jahat nee, kan yang ngelakuin Sasuke dan bukan aku. Jadi aku ga jahat kan? Hhehe..

Sejak jadi fujoshi, jadi dia pinter boong, kan diajarin Naru #dilempar

Kyuubi sepertinya ada, tapi bukan jadi pihak 3 sasunaru..

Makasih dah review^^

Huwaaa… sekali lagi maaf kalo kemaren apdetnya lama. Guru-guruku pada tega, ngasih tugas sama ulangan yang banyak belum lagi ulangan umum yang menyakitkan hati..huhuhu #dilempar gegara curcol

Tapi ini udah diusahakan cepet. Maaf kalao ga memuaskan dan pendek.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review, buat silent reader, buat yang udah fav. Chira sayang kalian semua *hug satu-satu*

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


	5. Chapter 5

'Tap.. tap.. tap..'

Suara langkah seseorang tampak terdengar jelas di ruang yang kosong tersebut. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sosok pemuda yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, jangankan orangnya, batang hidungnya pun tidak tampak dalam ruangan tersebut. Ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, mata birunya tertuju pada sebuah ponsel hitam yang tergeletak manis di atas sebuah meja. Sebuah ide untuk balas dendam pun muncul di kepalanya, namun dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Setelah perdebatan yang terjadi dalam pikirannya, akhirnya gadis itu pun mulai membuka satu per satu _folder_ dalam ponsel itu ketika dia mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan sang pemilik ponsel padanya. Mata birunya terbelalak lebar saat dirinya menemukan sebuah, ah, tidak, ada beberapa _photo_ sang pemilik ponsel dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangnya. Terlarut dalam keingintahuannya terhadap isi ponsel tersebut, gadis dengan tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya itu tidak menyadari langkah seseorang yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

**Dislaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Little bit sho-ai, Typo(s)**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

'Deg'

Jari-jari tangannya langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara khas sang pemilik ponsel.

"Aku bertanya padamu, _Dobe_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dengan jantung yang berdebar tak beraturan, gadis berambut pirang itu berbalik secara terbata-bata dengan tangan dibalik punggung untuk berusaha menyembunyikan ponsel yang berada ditangannya.

"Aku tidak melukakan apa pun," ujarnya dengan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugup dari nada suaranya.

"Benarkah?" Mata kelamnya menatap tajam mata biru dihadapannya. Naruto pun memundurkan langkahnya saat pemuda dihadapannya melangkah maju. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya telah menempel pada meja di belakangnya.

"Be-benar."

"Kalau begitu kembalikan ponselku, _Dobe_."

"Po-ponsel apa?"

'Bugh'

'Tak'

"Itaiiii…"

"Ponsel apa? Ponsel ini, Dobe," ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan ponselnya yang terjatuh dari tangan Naruto ketika bahu gadis itu sedikit dia dorong untuk melihat apa yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tak mengambilnya, Teme!"

"Sudah tertangkap basah masih tak mau mengaku, dasar dobe," ujarnya seraya berjongkok dihadapan Naruto yang terduduk dengan tangan mengelus bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa sakit ketika berciuman dengan lantai yang keras, kemudian mendorong dahi Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. Melihat Naruto yang menggembungkan pipinya ketika Sasuke melakukan hal itu, membuat Uchiha bungsu itu harus menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk tiga mencubit kedua pipi tersebut dan tetap mempertahankan wajah stoicknya. Tak mau terus terlarut dalam pesonanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mebelakangi Naruto.

"Bukankah kau masih punya hukuman yang harus kau selesaikan?"

'Brak'

Setelah pintu tertutup dengan keras, Sasuke mulai menghela napas dan tanpa sadar tangannya meremas dadanya.

"Kau harus bertahan Sasuke," ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

'Sret.. Sret.. Sret..'

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir dua itu kini terlihat berlari atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan tengah berjalan cepat dengan kaki yang pincang mengililingi halaman sekolah yang luas.

'Pemuda dalam _photo_ itu…siapa? Apa dia punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke? Jika tidak, kenapa mereka ber_photo_ sedekat itu? Ah, apa mungkin itu kekasih Sasuke? Ugh.. _baka_! Mana mungkin Sasuke menyukai laki-laki. Tapi.. dari awal bertemu Sasuke, aku tidak pernah mendengar dia dekat dengan seorang gadis. Apa mungkin? Ah, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak. Mungkin ini hanya suatu perasaan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Iya, pasti itu.'

Langkahnya kembali dipercepat agar hukuman yang telah begitu menumpuk dapat segera terselesaikan.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke masih memberlakukan hukuman itu meski untuk berjalan saja aku yakin kakinya pasti terasa sakit."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita tidak bisa menghentikannya kan?" ujar seorang pria paruh baya dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya seraya memeluk kekasihnya yang kini tengah melihat sang gadis melakukan hukumannya lewat jendela di ruang guru.

"Mungkin kita tidak bisa menghentikannya untuk menghilangkan hukumannya itu, tapi apa kita tidak bisa setidaknya membebaskannya dari hukuman tersebut selama kakinya sakit?" Tanya pria paruh baya dengan sebuah garis melintang di hidungnya.

"Entahlah. Kau tahu sendiri, sekolah ini milik keluarga Uchiha itu. Jadi tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan keluarga tersebut termasuk keturunan mereka jika mereka masih ingin bekerja di sini dengan damai," ujar Kakashi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu pemuda dipelukkannya. Wajahnya mengeras ketika mendengar kenyataan yang selalu membuatnya geram. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa keturunan Uchiha menjadi sangat disegani oleh orang banyak.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau menolongnya, biar aku saja yang menolongnya," ujar Iruka seraya melepaskan pelukan erat di tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru. Kakashi pun hanya bisa melihat sang kekasih dari kejauhan. Dilihatnya pria itu tengah mendekati Naruto dan terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan kecil sebelum mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan lapangan dari jendela tempat Iruka berdiri sebelumnya. Kakashi yang tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada sang kekasih, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemaninya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"A-apa Naru akan baik-baik saja ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap wajah teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kita percaya saja padanya. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Ino menenangkan.

"Hehhh.. dia menemui Sasuke ya. Kira-kira saat ini Naru sedang membicarakan apa ya pada Uchiha tidak punya perasaan itu, apa dia akan cepat kembali?" gumam Sakura seraya menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto pasti segera kembali," ujar Ino.

"Kau menyuruh orang lain untuk tidak khawatir, padahal kau sendiri pasti mengkhawatirkan Naruto sampai-sampai pandanganmu tidak lepas dari pintu kantin, Ino," ujar Tenten sambil memakan makan siangnya dan membuat Sakura serta Hinata terkikik geli.

"Diam kau, Tenten! Hentikan juga tawa kalian, itu tidak lucu!" Bukannya berhenti, Sakura dan HInata semakin tertawa keras saat melihat muka Ino yang merah padam entah karena perkataan Tenten atau karena dia sedang marah. Merasa perkataannya terabaikan, Ino pun melahap makan siangnya dengan gusar dan semakin membuat mereka tertawa, bahkan Tenten pun kini ikut tertawa.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku melihat gadis _fujoshi_ itu mengelilingi lapangan dengan kaki pincang." Tawa keempat Fuhikogo itu terhenti seketika, mata mereka pun langsung saling berpandangan saat mendengar pembicaraan seorang siswi dengan temannya. Rasa khawatir yang sempat sirna kembali merasuki mereka.

"Benarkah? Kudengar kakinya terkilir, tidak kusangka Sasuke masih menghukumnya dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu," timpal siswi yang lain tidak percaya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, keempat Fuhikogo itu segera berlari meninggalkan kantin dan makan siang mereka dengan rasa khawatir yang melingkupi mereka dan membuat berpasang-pasang mata memandang heran kearah mereka.

Setelah berlari dari kantin yang terletak di lantai dua gedung mereka, akhirnya mereka tiba di halaman sekolah dengan napas yang tidak beraturan dan beberapa peluh yang menetes dari wajah cantik mereka.

"Hosh.. hoshh.. di manahh Naruto?" Tanya Sakura seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal.

"Entahlah, sepertinya di sini tidak ada orang selain kita berempat," timpal Tenten sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kalau-kalau dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah tergelatak tidak berdaya di tanah.

'Tidak, tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tenten? Kau tidak boleh memikirkan yang tidak-tidak," batinnya.

"Kalian mencari Naruto?" Keempat gadis itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri mereka.

"I-iya, apa kau tahu dia di mana, _senpai_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tadi aku lihat dia dibawa pergi oleh Iruka _sense_i, mungkin dia dibawa ke ruang UKS," jawab pemuda itu. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka segera berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu, namun Hinata berhenti sebentar dan membungkukkan badannya pada pemuda itu sebelum kembali berlari untuk menyusul teman-temannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

'Brak'

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dasar Uchiha tidak punya perasaan, apa dia tidak lihat kalau kakimu tengah sakit!"

"Iya. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akan kuhancurkan wajah sok tampannya itu!"

"Eh, memang kau berani melakukannya, Ino?"

"Uhm.. a-aku te-tentu saja berani!"

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, teman-teman. Baiklah, itu hanya bercanda, kalian puas?"

"Puas. Hhahaha…" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, Naruto. Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk bersama. Jadi aku dan Iruka akan meninggalkanmu di sini," ujar Kakashi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Naruto?" Tanya Iruka.

"Ya, _sensei_. _Arigato_u." Setelah kedua guru mereka telah pergi, mereka pun segera mengambil tempat di samping maupun dihadapan Naruto.

"Jadi?" Tanya Ino.

"Jadi?" ujar Naruto membeo.

"Maksudku, jadi bagaimana hasil perbincanganmu dengan Sasuke, Naruto?"

"Uhmm.. tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Tidak ada bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya tidak ada perbincangan, jadi tidak ada hasil."

"Naru, bicara yang jelas. Jadi untuk apa kau menemuinya? Apa hanya untuk mendapat hukuman darinya saja?" Tanya Tenten denan sedikit kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang santai.

'Iya, untuk apa aku menemuinya? Bukankah aku ingin mengajukan beberapa kesepakatan dengannya terkait apa yang telah dilakukannya pada ponselku. Tapi-'

"Na-Naru, apa kau mendengarkan kami?" Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata langsung kembali dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya."

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaan kami, Naru."

"Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan yang mana ya? Hhehe.." Raut kekesalan nampak jelas diwajah keempat Fuhikogo itu. Namun mengingat teman mereka yang memang memiliki kecerdasan di bawah rata-rata mereka membuat mereka harus sesering mungkin mengelus dada atas kelakuannya.

"Tentang alasan kau menemuinya, Naru," jelas Sakura dengan senyum manis namun terkesan menyeramkan.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mau membuat perhitungan padanya karena telah seenaknya menghapus koleksi yaoiku. Tapi bukannya berhasil, aku malah semakin marah padaku saat dia mengetahui aku memegang ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Karena aku tidak mau hukumanku bertambah banyak, aku pun langsung pergi ke halaman untuk melanjutkan hukumanku yang sempat tertunda setelah dia mengingatkan hal itu. Jadi aku belum sempat berbiara ataupun melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya," ujarnya lemas.

'Dugh'

"Itai.. apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa memukul kepalaku, Sakura?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu bodoh, Naru. Harusnya kau jangan gegabah dengan mengotak-atik ponselnya sebelum kau mengajukan kesepakan seperti rencana kita. Membalaskan apa yang telah dia perbuat padamu bisa kita atur nanti, setidaknya kita berusaha untuk menghapus seluruh hukumanmu terlabih dahulu, baru setelah itu kita pikirkan bagaimana cara membalaskan dendammu tanpa dia sadar kalau kita pelakunya. Tapi kau malah menghancurkan semuanya. Sekarang mungkin tidak ada harapan lagi agar hukumanmu terhapuskan sepenuhnya."

"_Go-gomen_. Itu memang ssalahku, seharusnya aku mengikuti saran kalian. Padahal kalian sudah susah payah untuk membantuku, tapi aku malah mengecewakan kalian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Naruto seraya tertunduk.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Jangan bersedih dan saling menyalahkan seperti itu. Itu bukanlah satu-satunya cara, kita masih bisa merencanakan cara lain. Uhm.. bagaimana kalau kita coba lagi cara awal kita?" usul Tenten memberi semangat.

"Ke-kemungkinan keberhasilannya sangat kecil. Bisa jadi Sasuke menjadikan alasan ba-bahwa Naru telah memegang ponselnya tanpa izin sebagai tameng untuk tidak mengabulkan kesepakatan itu atau mungkin dia akan menjadikan hal itu untuk menambah hukuman Naru," ujar Hinata. Tubuh mereka pun melemas setelah mendengar penuturan dari Hinata.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"_Bagaimana kalau kita coba lagi cara awal kita?" _

"_Ke-kemungkinan keberhasilannya sangat kecil. Bisa jadi Sasuke menjadikan alasan ba-bahwa Naru telah memegang ponselnya tanpa izin sebagai tameng untuk tidak mengabulkan kesepakatan itu atau mungkin dia akan menjadikan hal itu untuk menambah hukuman Naru." _

Kata-kata Tenten dan Hinata terus berputar di kepalanya bagai sebuah kaset rusak. Membuatnya bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya.

"Aaaarghh.. kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini? Kenapa juga aku harus berurusan dengan manusia tidak berperasaan seperti Sasuke itu? Aku tidak mau membawa mereka terlalu jauh dalam masalah hukuman ini, tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan menghancurkan rencana yang telah mereka susun untukku. Aaargh.. kau sungguh payah Naruto!" erangnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Jika kau hanya marah-marah seperti itu, solusi tidak akan datang kepadamu dan masalah pun tidak akan terselesaikan." Mata biru Naruto kini tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang kini mendudukkan diri di sampingnya sambil memandang langit biru.

"_Senpai_? Sejak kapan senpai berada di sini?"

"Sejak kau mencak-mencak tidak jelas," ujarnya tanpa menoleh pada gadis yang tengah berbicara dengannya.

"Ah, jadi _senpai_ mendengar semua yang kukatakan ya? Pasti aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh saat melakukan hal itu," ujarnya seraya ikut memandang langit luas dengan tawa kecil yang lebih ditujukan untuk mentertawakan kebodohannya. Lama mereka terdiam, membiarkan ketenangan menyelimuti mereka dengan ditemani oleh angin yang berhembus pelan membawa kesejukan ditengah hari yang terik oleh sinar matahari.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, Naru."

"Eh?"

"Teman-teman yang kau miliki. Mereka benar-benar menyayangimu, berusaha membantumu sekuat tenaga meskipun mereka ditentang oleh orang-orang tersayang mereka. Tetap bersamamu bahkan ketika dalam keadaan tersulitmu."

"Iya, aku memang beruntung memiliki mereka. Tapi mereka tidak beruntung memilikiku, akhir-akhir ini aku telah membawa mereka pada masalah yang aku buat, bahkan aku juga mempermalukan mereka dengan status _fujoshi_ karenaku. Dan beberapa hari ini aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri ini semua dengan memutuskan pertemanan kami," ujar Naruto sedih.

"Dan membuat dirimu sendiri menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia?"

"Eh? Apa maksud senpai?"

"Mereka berteman denganmu bukan karena sebuah harta maupun karena kekuasaan yang kau miliki. Mereka berteman denganmu karena mereka merasa nyaman berada didekatmu, mereka percaya padamu. Pikirkanlah betapa sakitnya mereka jika orang yang mereka percaya malah menghianatinya."

"Tapi.. bersamaku pun percuma. Aku hanya membuat mereka khawatir dan membuat mereka terkucilkan." Setetes cairan bening meluncur dipipi _tan_nya.

"Setidaknya kalian bersama-sama menghadapinya. Mungkin kau yang paling lelah diantara mereka karena kau menjalani seluruh hukuman yang harusnya juga diperuntukan untuk teman-temanmu, tapi perayalah, batin mereka pun tersiksa saat mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat kau menjalankan hukuman itu sendiri. Jangan kecewakan mereka dengan tindakan gegabah, pikirkan terlebih dahulu apa yang akan kau lakukan, dan pikirkan dengan kepala dingin. Ini hanyalah sebuah cobaan yang harus kalian lewati bersama-sama untuk menuju kebahagiaan seperti yang kalian ingingkan." Ditepuknya bahu Naruto sebelum pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di atap. Cairan bening dari safirnya masih terus menetes saat kenangan bersama teman-temannya berputar di kepalanya. Kenangan saat mereka tertawa, menangis, saling melindungi satu sama lain. Dengan semangat dan tekad yang kembali datang, Naruto menghapus air matanya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Yosh_! Aku tidak akan membuat kalian khawatir atau kecewa padaku, teman-teman!" teriak Naruto dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

'Dan kau, _Teme_. Aku akan menyiapkan sebuah permainan untukmu," batin Naruto dengan sebuah seringaian di wajah cantiknya.

**TBC**

Yosh! Akhirnya, setelah dalam waktu yang lama ga tau mau nulis apa, aku bisa apdet juga^^

Maaf kalo apdetnya kelamaan dan ga sesuai sama yang minna harapkan, Cuma ini yang bisa chira kasih^^

Yosh! Bales-bales review dulu deh^^

**Meg chan**

Eh~ kurang panjang ya? Hhehe.. maap, semoga ini udah cukup panjang^^

Makasih dah review, maap lagi apdetnya ga bisa cepet^^

**Zee rasetsu**

Eh~ memangnya aku pernah bilang ini mau 5 chap doang ya? O.o

Eh~ sepertinya memang belum klimaks deh, sampe chap ini juga belum kerasa sepertinya. Mungkin chap depan baru aku mulai.

Kecepetan ya? Aku bingung untuk memperlambatnya..hhehehe

Punya saran?

Makasih sudah review, maap ga bisa apdet cepet^^

**Uzumaki Andin**

Hhehe.. maap kalo chap kemaren pendek, semoga ini udah panjang^^

Kyuubi jadi apa? Apa aja boleh~ XD #dilempar

Jadi salah satu yang nee sebutkan^^

Makasih dah review^^

**.id**

Hhehe.. makasih^^

Makasih dah review, maap ga bisa apdet cepet^^

**Ru Seychelles**

Huwa.. maap ga bisa apdet cepet, makasih dah review^^

**Rey Ai3rien**

Hai Rey *boleh panggil itu kan?* salam kenal juga^^

Makasih dah review, maap ga bisa apdet cepet^^

Huwaa.. gomen kalo apdetnya lama, dan mungkin untuk chap depan dan seterusnya akan lebih lama apdet karena chira berniat untuk hiatus. Err.. ga sepenuhnya hiatus juga sih, mungkin akan diapdet kalo lagi libur panjang aja, doakan saja supaya banyak libur panjangnya XD *maunya*

O ya, dah mendekati bulan puasa nih, maafin chira ya kalo punya salah sama minna-san, baik karena disengaja atau ga disengaja^^

Yosh! Sampai ketemu lagi di chap berikutnya^^

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Little bit sho-ai, Typo(s)**

'Trerrt.. trerrt..'

Tangan cokelatnya segera meraih sebuah kertas _film_ yang keluar dari _printer_ dihadapannya. Senyum kecil pun terukir di wajah cantiknya ketika mata safirnya tertuju pada sebuah kertas _film_ dengan beberapa _photo_ seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menggangunya dengan hukuman yang melelahkan tengah dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda yang menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Pemuda ini… siapa? Pasti dia sangat dekat dengan Sasuke hingga bisa membuatnya yang dingin dapat tersenyum seperti itu. Apa aku juga bisa melakukannya? Aaargh… Uzumaki Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan? Buat apa membuatnya tersenyum jika dia selalu membuatmu kesal. Hhhh.. aku itu kenapa sih?" Dibenamkannya wajah cantiknya di atas meja seraya menggumam tidak jelas.

'Ceklek'

"Naru-chan, kami dataaaangggg." Suara panggilan atau lebih tepatnya teriakkan dari teman-temannya membuat Naruto kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan _photo_ yang telah diguntingnya kedalam sebuah buku di meja tersebut.

"Naru, kami membawa ramen dan makanan lainnya. Ayo kita pesta!" teiak Tenten semangat. Naruto pn hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah teman-temannya itu.

"Apa Dei-_nii _mengizinkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja," ujar Ino seraya mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang mereka bawa. Alis Naruto terangkat ketika mendengar persetujuan tersebut. Wajahnya dilingkupi oleh rasa heran. Bagaiana tidak, Naruto tahu betul bagaiana sifat sang kakak, dia tidak akan membiarkan sang adik membuat sebuah pesta selain hari libur. Seakan mengetahui rasa penasaran Naruto, Sakura pun menambahkan, "Kami mengancamnya dengan _photo_nya bersama Itachi-_nii_."

"Kau harus melihat bagaimana wajah ketakutannya saat kami bilang akan memperlihatkannya pada Kyuu-_nii_ dan Sasori-_nii_. Hhahaha.." timpal Ino semangat dan membuat Tenten dan Sakura tertawa ketika mengingatnya.

"Kalian harus menyembunyikan _photo_ itu jika kalian tidak mau senjata kalian dimusnahkan oleh Dei-_nii_, teman-teman. Baiklah, ayo kita pesta! Hinata, ayo kemari!" Hinata yang dari awal langsung duduk di depan komputer Naruto langsung menghampiri teman-temannya ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Untuk kebersamaan kita dalam menghadapi masalah dengan _the duck butt_. Semoga persahabatan ini tidak terpecahkan dengan masalah yang menerjang. Fuhikogo _forever, ever_ _until the end_." Mereka pun bersulang dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah mereka. Malam itu pun mereka habiskan dengan tawa dan pesta sebelum kembali bertarung dengan sang ketua OSIS.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Di pagi hari saat matahari belum sepenuhnya tampak, terlihatlah seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yng dikuncir dua tengah sibuk dengan beberapa _photo_ yang hendak ditempelnya di mading sekolah.

"Yap, selesai. Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi si _Teme_ itu jika melihat ini? Pasti dia akan sangat malu. Hihihihi."

'Tapi… apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Bagaimana kalau setelah melihat ini, dia jadi terkucilkan dan dicemooh oleh orang lain, lalu bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkan diri dari gedung sekolah atau gantung diri karena tak kuat menanggung malu. Dan keluaranya memasukkanku kedalam penjara karena menggap akulah penyebab kematiannya. Huwaa.. aku tidak mau dipenjara,' batinnya. Taangan _tan_nya pun kembali mencopot photo-photo itu dari mading sekolah.

"Tumben kau datang pagi, _Dobe_."

'Deg'

Napas Naruto seketika terhenti, gerakan tangannya pun ikut terhenti ketika mendengar suara khas milik sang ketua OSIS yang menyapanya. Menyadari langkah pemuda di belakangnya yang semakin dekat, Naruto kembali mencopot _photo-photo_ yang tersisa secepat yang dia bisa, kemudian berbalik dan menyembunyikan _photo_ tersebut dibalik punggungnya sebelum Sasuke benar-benar dekat dengannya.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu, _Teme_. Apa kau berhak tahu apa yang aku lakukan? Aku rasa tidak."

"Aku tidak menanyakan apa yang kau lakukan, dasar dobe. Kau mencurigakan." Mata Sasuke memicing saat mengatakan kata terakhir. Diletakkannya tangan putihnya di samping kepala Naruto dengan mata yang terfokus pada mata gadis dihadapannya.

"Kau, menyembunyikan sesuatu. Iya kan, Dobe?" tanyanya pelan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis dihadapannya.

'Deg'

Napas Naruto kembali terhenti, jantungnya pun berdetak tak karuan saat dirasakannya napas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya yang kini terlihat memerah.

"A-aku.." Tanpa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto segera berlari kencang-melupakan kakinya yang tengah sakit- meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

'Brugh'

Tubuh Naruto merosot dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang terletak di belakang sekolahnya dengan napas yang tidak beraturan.

"Kenapa dadaku berdetak kencang saat berada didekatnya," gumam Naruto seraya mencengkram dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang.

'Pancaran matanya berbeda dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah kenapa tatapannya menghangat dan lembut saat menatapku. Aish, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti itu. Itu pasti taktik baru yang sedang dia persiapkan untuk menambah hukumanmu. Kau harus berhati-hati padanya, Naruto,' batinnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, tapi kenapa Naruto belum masuk kelas ya? Padahal Dei-_nii_ bilang, dia sudah berangkat sejak pagi,"ujar Sakura khawatir.

"Iya, aneh juga. Tidak biasanya dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan meninggalkan kita. Bahkan di atap pun dia tidak ada, kira-kira dia di mana ya?" timpal Tenten.

"Apa dia melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengan Sasuke?" pertanyaan Ino membuat ketiga fuhikogo tersebut menatapnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya. Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, teman-teman."

"Semoga ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto."

'Srek'

Terlihatlah seorang gadis dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya memasuki kelas yang telah ramai dengan para siswa.

"Naru, kau kenapa?"

"_Ittai_.. pinggangku sakit."

"Apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan padamu, Naru?"

"Hei, jawab pertanyaan kami, Naaru!"

"Ah, kalian tidak perlu terlalu khawatir padaku, teman-teman. Tadi aku hanya membereskan ruang OSIS saja kok."

"Ja-jadi kau berangkat pagi hanya untuk membereskan ru-ruang OSIS?"

"Uhm.. itu… tidak seperti itu juga. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan, tapi rencanaku malah gagal duluan sebelum terlaksana."

"Apa itu? Ayo katakana pada kami!" ujar keempat fuhikogo itu bersamaan.

Naruto yang tidak mau membawa teman-temannya pada resiko yang mungkin dihadapinya, berusaha untuk tutup mulut.

'Teeeettttt..'

Naruto pun bernapas lega saat mendengar bel berbunyi dan seorang guru memasuki untuk mengajar.

'Setidaknya aku bisa memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk kukatakan pada mereka,' batinnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, seluruh siswa mulai pergi keluar kelas untuk memanjakan perut mereka. Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata pun segera beranjak dari kursi mereka untuk membicarakan hal yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya dengan Naruto. Tiap langkah yang dihasilkan keempat fuhikogo itu membuat kegalauan akan kebohongan yang akan disampaikan Naruto kepada teman-temannya semakin besar.

"_Dobe_, ikut aku." Untuk kali ini Naruto sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke karena kedatangannya yang sangat tepat, Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto langsung mengikuti Sasuke dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini merasa kesal karena selalu mendapat gangguan.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menjemputku. Tenang saja, _Teme_, aku tidak akan lari dari hukumanku kok," ujar Naruto setelah mereka berada diluar kelas.

"Hn. Sudah selesai?" Pipi tan Naruto menggembung ketika mendengar suara dingin dari pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin kau membawa gadis berambut pirang itu berkeliling sekolah kita," lanjut Sasuke seraya menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pirang tergerai yang tengah menatap keluar jendela.

"Eh, siapa dia? Anak baru?"

"Hn. Namanya Shion, dia dari kelasku, pindahan dari luar Jepang."

Mata Naruto memicing, "Kau. Mangkir dari tugasmu ya."

"Sudah, lakukan saja, _Dobe_."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Akan kutambah hukumanmu."

"Eh~ mana bisa seperti itu. Harusnya kau yang mendapat hukuman, kan kau yang magkir dari tugas, _Teme_."

"Baiklah. Kau mau apa?"

"Hmm.. aku akan mengantarnya berkeliling dan gantinya seluruh hukumanku terbayar lunas, bagaimana?"

'Dug'

"Mana bisa seperti itu, _Dobe_."

"Aish, sudah minta bantuan malah memukul kepalaku seenaknya."

"Aku sembuhkan." Diusapnya kepala gadis dihadapannya dengan keras, membuat rambut yang tadinya rapi menjadi berantakan.

"Ugh, tidak perlu, _Teme_. Kau malah membuatnya berantakan." Naruto terpaku sesaat ketika dilihatnya pemuda _stoick_ dihadapannya tertawa kecil.

'Blush'

Kedua pipi _tan_nya memerah seketika, jantungnya pun berdetak kencang saat melihatnya. Kepalanya ditundukkan untuk menutupi wajahnya, tangannya bergerak mencengkram bagian dadanya yang berdetak kencang seraya menggingit bibir bawahnya untuk menhilangkan rasa itu. Menyadari perubahan pada dirinya, Sasuke kembali memasang wajah _stoick_nya yang sempat terlepas karena ketiaksengajaan.

"Baiklah, aku kurangi dua hukumanmu."

"Itu terlalu sedikit, _Teme_. Aku mau lebih, kalau kau tidak mau silahkan cari orang lain saja."

"Baiklah. Lima. Itu penawaran tertinggiku."

"Hilangkan juga hukuman lariku." Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, Sasuke pun menyetujui syarat tersebut. Senyum manis pun tersungging di wajah _tan_nya saat mendengar persetujuan itu dan membuat sebuah rona tipis muncul di wajah putih Sasuke. Setelah perkenalan singkat dengan murid baru tersebut, Naruto segera membawanya berkeliling sekolah, sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk bersantai sejenak. Namun dibalik senyum mereka berdua, terdapat bepasang-pasang mata yang menatap keduanya heran.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Kau kekasih Sasuke?"

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya seseorang yang tidak sengaja kenal dengannya."

"Kalau begitu kau sangat hebat ya. Bisa membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil seperti tadi." Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar penuturan gadis yang berada beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Rambut pirang panjangnya melambai-lambai searah hembusan angin. "Aku saja yang sudah dekat dengannya dari kecil belum bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti itu. Jangankan tertawa, membuatnya tersenyum saja aku tidak bisa. Sejauh ini hanya Tsu yang bisa melakukannya."

"Kau teman kecilnya?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya? Kau pasti bingung kenapa Sasuke tidak mau menemaniku berkeliling. Mungkin dia masih canggung denganku setelah aku mengutarakan bagaimana perasaanku padanya beberapa tahun lalu yang tentu saja ditolak olehnya." Naruto mulai mendudukkan dirinya disamping gadis itu dan mendengarkan penuturannya dengan seksama.

"Dan Tsu itu siapa?"

"Bisa dibilang dia itu kakak bagi kami. Tumpuan kami saat kami dalam masalah. Tapi sepertinya dia juga pergi entah ke mana dengan alasan tidak jelas setelah kepergianku ke LA. Dan beberapa saat lalu dia menghubungiku, kami memutuskan untuk kembali berkumpul."

"Jadi, orang bernama Tsu itu juga ada di sekolah ini sekarang?"

"Tidak, dia bilang masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya. Mungkin minggu depan dia akan balik ke Konoha."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Aku harap kau bisa menerima mereka kembali, Sasuke."

"Tsk. Kau pikir mudah menerima mereka kembali setelah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu? Aku sudah cukup bahagia tanpa mereka bedua. Sekarang aku pun telah memiliki kehidupanku sendiri."

"Menjadi seseorang yang egois? Tidak heran jika banyak orang yang menjauhimu. Sekarang kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain. Bahkan kau menikmati membuat gadis yang kau sukai terluka dan menangis, dan kau juga berusaha menghancurkan pertemanan yang dia jalin bersama teman-temannya. Seperti itu caramu membuatnya jatuh kepelukanmu? Aku rasa kau tidak akan mendapatkannya, Sasuke."

Tangan kiri Sasuke mencengkram kuat baju bagian depan pemuda berkacamata dihadapannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah bersiap menorehkan sebuah lebam pada wajah pemuda pecinta serangga itu. Kekesalan tampak jelas diwajah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Shino. Heh, kau sama saja seperti mereka berdua." Diurungkan niatnya untuk memukul pemuda dihadapannya. Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Shino.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

****"Ah, senangnya berda di atap. Rasanya nyaman sekali berada di tempat tinggi sepert ini. Ah, bolos sesekali tak apalah, lagipula hari ini aku belum membolos." Kurentangkan kedua tanganku kesamping seraya memejamkan mata dan berdiri bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Kubiarkan angin berhembus menabrak tubuhku, berharap semua lelah dan beban dalam diriku ikut terbawa oleh angin yang terus berhembus. Mataku seketika terbuka, kedua tanganku yang semula terentang reflek memegang tangan yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Aku masih berada dalam keterkejutanku saat kurasakan dagunya bertumpu di pundakku.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini sejenak, Naruto."

Suara ini. Suara Sasuke. Ingin rasanya aku mendorong tubuhnya dan memukul wajah tampannya karena telah seenaknya memelukku. Namun apa daya, tubuhku sama sekali tidak mau digerakkan. Jangankan untuk mendorongnya, kata-kata penolakan pun tak dapat kukeluarkan. Tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia, aku pun kembali memejamkan mataku, berusaha menikmati pelukan hangatnya. Biarlah untuk saat ini aku singkirkan rasa benciku padanya. Membiarkannya memeluk tubuhku untuk sesaat hingga perasaannya sedikit membaik.

**TBC**

Minnaaaa chira balik lagi nih^^

Aish, ceritanya makin gaje dan menyimpang dari rencana awal T_T

Hhehe.. maap yak, apdetnya lama. Kelas tiga membuat aku kekurangan waktu buat ngetik. Mumpung lagi libur buat lebaran, insya allah bakalan apdet cerita. Tapi bulan depan ga tau bisa apdet apa ga.

Ok deh, ini balesan reviewnya

**Kotaru**

Berpengaruh kearah yang lebih baik kok, dia ga akan kubuat ngerebut Naruto^^

Makasih dah review, maaf ga bisa apdet cepet^^

**Zee rasetsu**

Eh~ aku pernah bilang di mana? Aku dah ngecek dari chap awal dan ga ada tulisan bakal nulis 5 chap, haduh~ aku beneran ga tau pernah nulis itu di mana *pikunmode:on*

Hmm.. baiklah. Kalau dirimu berniat memberi saran atau kritik jangan sungkan untuk beritahu aku ya^^

Makasih dah review^^

**Meg Chan**

Senpainya dah aku kasih tahu di atas^^

Hhehe.. gitu ya. Maaf deh, habis jadwal sekolahku lumayan padat. Pulang sekolah aja kadang jam 6 sore. Waktu istirahatku cuma minggu, itupun masih dipake buat belajar untuk pelajaran hari senin. Jadi bisa ngetiknya kalo punya libur beberapa hari –halah jadi curhat-

Makasih dah review, maaf ga bisa cepet^^

**Uzumaki Andin**

Aish, jangan negative thinking dulu, nee. Kalo Sasu seperti itu ga mungkin dia suka sama Naru.

*manyun* aku kan fujoshi juga T.T

Mulai terkuak kok siapa kyuubi-halah- senpainya sudah aku jelasin diatas^^

Kyuunaru? Aku dah ada sedikit bayangan tentang mereka, tapi masih bingung ngetiknya. Hhehe.. btw, genrenya mau apa dulu?

Makasih dah review, maaf apdetnya lama^^

**Mellya aigaara**

Foto siapa? Tentu saja foto sasuke XD *dilempar*

Makasih dah review, maaf ga bisa apdet cepet nan panjang, mungkin lain waktu^^

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Senpainya udah aku sebutkan di atas.

Bukan Sai kok, dia kan udah jadi milik Ino^^

Makasih dah review, maaf ga bisa cepet^^

**Ace Sam Luffy**

Untuk Sasuke tentu saja ada, kalo Naru sedang dalam proses^^

Huwa.. jangan dibawa kabur, kalo dia dibawa kabur siapa yang jadi pemeran utama. Tapi aku bersedia menggantikan Naruto sih XD *dilempar ke Jepang*

Iya, ga pa2 kok. Makasih dah review^^

**Naruchiha**

Makasih dah review. Maaf ga bisa cepet^^

Huwa.. makasih buat yang masih mau baca dan review fic gaje chira. Sebenernya tangan dah gatel buat ngetik dari kemaren, tapi baru kesampean sekarang *sigh*

Ok deh, sampai bertemu lagi^^

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR please~**


End file.
